The unexspected suprise
by xoxokay99
Summary: Mara breaks up with Mick .Guess who there to cunfort her ? Jerome !  But one night when the gang leaves to the movies will they take it too far  ?
1. The conforter

_**Chapter 1  
>Mara`s pov<br>**__I woke up feeling pain in my back laying on top of a washing machine and my head on a dirty shirt .I slowly sat up remembering what had occurred last night .  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>**A**s I was about to walk into Mick's room '' hey Mick do you need help with yo'' I stood there in shock as I saw Mick and amber kissing. Mick pushed amber "No babes it's not what it looks like "he said. I ran to the laundry room crying.

**REALITY******

I slowly got up and thought to myself I am not going to talk to Mick or amber no matter what.  
>As I was about to open the door I heard hard banging on it ''Mara, Mara, Mara please open the door. She kissed me not the other way around, I swear Mara you have to believe me please" Mick pleaded .I could not stand Mick pleading so I opened the door and walk past Mick. When I walked out the room he grabbed my arm and it hurt a little "Mara please hear me really sorry." "I don't want to talk to you Mick " I said leaving him alone. I went to the kitchen ."Trudy I don't want to eat breakfast today." "What's wrong sweetie are you sick?" she ask with a worried look. "No I'm not sick. I'm just not hungry today "I replied." Ok sweetie, but take an orange just in case." I walked past the brown wooden table sliding my fingers across it until I reached the bowl and took an orange. After the orange I headed out the door. All day in school I could not consitrate and didn't want to do my work. (I know that is not the Mara I know) When I came out of school I wanted some time to think. So I went for a walk. I sat on this bench in the park it was such a nice day .there were birds chirping and the flowers were already blooming. I started to use my imagination and make picture out of the clouds . "Hey what are you doing here? "When I looked it was jerome.I didn't reply. Jerome came closer and sat next to me."Mara is everything ok." still no answer." Mara you know you can tell me anything." I looked up." ok , last night I was going to ask Mick if he need help with his homework and when I walked in the room I found Mick kissing amber .why would he do such a thing I thought he loved me? This morning he tried to tell me what happen but I was just too upset to talk to him." I said " Oh so is that why you did not come to breakfast? " he asked. "yupp" I replied. There was a moment of silence. "You know what Mara Mick is a <strong>meathead<strong> he doesn't deserve a pretty, smart, sweet, cool girl like you" Jerome interrupted. I giggled a little. "Your right Jerome he is a **meathead** ...thanks Jerome." i said "you welcome Mara " he studdered . They both smiled and looked into each others eyes . after a while Jerome said " We should head back to anubis " "Yeah" i said standing up and grabed Jerome felt so soft and warm .I can tell he liked it because his eyes widen . We walk home slow and we talking for a while .


	2. The kiss

**Chapter 2**

When we got home I saw Mick come out of the common room. "Mara can we talk?" He asked. "No " I replied walking up the stairs. When I got to my room I felt so releved.I went to the bathroom to change into my pj. I went back to my room and sat on my bed with my laptop. I heard a knock. "Mara it's me Jerome can I come in? " he asked "um yeah come in." Jerome walked in and saw me on my bed criss cross with my laptop on my lap. "Are you ok you seemed pretty mad and I didn't get to say good night." I smiled "I'm fine now that you're her. Uggggghhhhhhh Mick just doesn't get it I will never forgive him for what he did and I don't want to talk about it. I know what I saw and I'm not going to forgive him"I shouted "well can I ask you something." He said"sure"She replied" We should hang out more I enjoyed it?" " Me too" Mara replied. "It is 10 o clock. You have 5 min and then I want to hear a pin drop " Victor said . " ok good night" Jerome said " wait " Mara grabbed Jerome .Mara bit her lip and gave Jerome a quick peck ." night" she said .

**Jerome Pov **

WOW! Did Mara just kiss me? This is not real. First she grabbed my hand now a **kiss**. Oh my lord doses she like me? No it can't be she like in crazy love with Mick. Well he did break her heart, and she did say she didn't want to speak to him. No stop it Jerome you are a prankster not a lover. Plus she always hated me. I am so confused right now. I just need some sleep. (The next day) As I walked over to the table I saw Mara come down with a cute peach dress and her hair in perfect messy curls. "Jerome? " Trudy interrupted my fantasy world where it was just me and Mara forever. "Good Moring Jerome "she said in her beautiful voice. "Good Moring Mara "I said as Mara took a seat right next to me "so are we going to hang out today? "She asked me "Yes! I-I mean only if you want to "she grabbed my hand under the table .Mick came down and she pulled away." Moring babes "he said '' didn't we go over this already, Mick it is **done. **You cheated on me with my best friend and you expect me to take you back." Saying that Mara left the table and went up stairs. I looked at Mick he looked in shock. After a while I went upstairs. Mara was getting her jacket and bag. "Are you ok "I asked "Peachey "she smiled a little. Oh how I love her smile. She walked down stairs with me following her and left. We walked to school together and at school we sat together. After school I was talking to Alfie "Hey sorry to bother you guys but I need Jerome." "Ok" Alfie said she grabbed my hand and pushed me to the corner. I see Alfie staring at us like what are they doing. "So what are we going to do." she said swinging my hand side to side and smiling. "We are going to do whatever you want to do." I said she pulled me running .wow I did not know Mara was so strong. "Where are we going I said running after her." you will see. "When we arrived we got to like this garden. There were pink flowers all over the place it was beautiful. We sat on a bench and talked for like hours.

(After a couple of weeks Mara and Jerome have been hanging out a lot.)

Nina and Fabian where sitting on the couch and Mara was sitting on the table with her laptop. I walked in fixing my tie .I saw Nina and Fabian looking at this weird object. "So what are you love birds doing? " I asked them. Fabian gave the object quickly to Nina and she put it in her bag. "Jerome what are you doing hanging out with Mara for the past weeks?" I gave him a glare of death. Mara looked up at me. "Nothing and FYI Fabian Mara" I said "well Nina my friend too "he said. I saw Nina blush. After a few min Patricia walked in with a disgusted look on her face .behind her was Mick and amber. I looked at Mara. " so guys I got tickets to see the movie inception ." Fabian said "I don't want to go I have to study for my French test .sorry guys maybe next time." Mara said "what about you Jerome?" Fabian asked "well I don't want to go to the movie and isn't it supposed to be wack?" "No" amber interrupted "it is a very good movie and if you don't want to see it fine stay here with Mara. " " um ok so Mara and Jerome are staying home . Anyone else that doesn't want to go ? no ok well the movie is tomorrow at 8 " Fabian said .


	3. The big night and consequence

**CHAPTER 3**

Mara Pov

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun in my face. For some odd reason I started laughing."Why are you laughing? "Patricia asked me. " I don't know but I feel like today is going to be a good day for me." I replied. "Ok". Patricia face looked so weiored out. I swung my blanket open and jumped out the bed. Running down stairs I bumped into Trudy. "Oh Trudy I'm so sorry." I said. "It`s ok sweetie." I sat in my seat. Nina and Fabian where sitting next to each other whispering things to each other. Amber was trying to kiss Mick. "NO Amber! Stop" I heard him tell her . Jerome and Alfie came down stairs. Jerome sat next to me . " so are we going to the movies tonight guys ? " Fabian asked us . " I told you guys I can't go ." I said. A couple of hours later the gang left to go see the movie Insidious. Me and Jerome stood. Trudy went to a work shop and victor left to some, well I really do not know. So it was just us in the house. I`m In my room with my laptop on my lap like always . Jerome knocks on the door. " come in " I said. He entered .he looked worried or scared "hey what`s wrong " he didn't answer " hey " I came to the edge of the bed .I put my laptop to the side. He sat down next to me . " come on Jerome you can tell me anything . I`m your Best friend " I said worried about what he was going to tell me . " That's the thing Mara " He interrupted. "so you don't want to be friends with me ?" I said laughing . " No Mara . " he took a while to finished his sentence " I-I I love you Mara " he said. I stood there in shock . " Jerome we are friends .but there is a part of me who loves you" I leaned in to kiss him . When we kiss it felt like Heaven . I loved every minute of it. I leaned back grabbing him towards me . Sooner or later I got on top of him and well you know the rest .

Patricia Pov

We got home so late. No one was home . I was kind of freaked out about the movie .It scared me a little. I really don't want to sleep in my room tonight . "oh I`m so beat" I heard Nina say "I`m going to bed " Amber said . They walked up stairs. I went upstairs to my room I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it . When I was about to open the door Amber scared me ." oh shit ,you scared me " "karma is a b – " " amber ! " I said in shock . Amber walked to her room ."Hey ,Amber ,do you want to have a sleep over ? " " Do I ever !"so I slept in their room .

Mara Pov

I woke up to a boy on my bed and I realized it was Jerome. What happen last night ? Did I …..Did we ? Oh my lord he look so hot when he sleeps . The light was shining right at him . He`s waking up . "mmmmm ." he said as he was stretching and opening his eyes slowly . " Oh Mara you`re up ? Did we – " " Yes we did " I said .My I phone alarm rang .I climbed over him to turn it off . His abs were like so, I don't know . I`m going to die .I stood there looking out the window " um do you like this position? " He asked. " oh sorry ." I said getting off of his body . I took off the covers and walked to the bathroom. when I realized I was wearing Victoria secret boy shorts and a blue top. After I finished brushing my teeth I kissed Jerome . " let's not tell anyone about this " I said as he walked out the room .Later at lunch Nina was sitting alone normally she will sit with Fabian . I sat down ." hey Nina .where is Fabian? " " Um I don't know , maybe with Jerome." we sat together for the rest of the day . when we got home Nina asked " Mara um I noticed that you are having a lot of mood swings .Is everything ok? " " yes everything is fine "I said . I walked upstairs to my room . The next morning I missed first period .I went to the nearest drug store and bought a pregnancy test .later at home Jerome asked me "where were you? why didn't you come to school ? " I grabbed his arm to my room and sat him on the bed . I pulled it out of my dresser. "what is that ? " "I`m hoping it not what I think " I said walking to the bathroom . When I got out Jerome was biting his nails ."what did it say ? " he asked " I don't know " after a minute or 2 I looked at it and stood there in shock ."well? " He asked in the kindest voice I heard " oh my god it positive ." I said going to hug Jerome . he kissed my head "oh my god baby I`m so sorry . I will stand by you no matter what .I love you Mara ." I started to cry . Patricia came in seeing us hugging we didn't pull away . "what happen Mara " she asked wondering why was Jerome hugging me and did he do this to me so she can smack the live crap out of him . "um she having her girl moments you know ." Jerome said trying to cover up . " well she should be staying with the girls if she has that " Patricia said with a attitude. I walked out of the room I need some space." I went to Nina room . "Hey Nins can we talk? "I asked bursting out in tears. " sure " she said as if she was my mom hugging me . " Ninnna I-m I`m " I said sniffling "I`m pregnant ." Nina stood there not knowing what to say " Mara h-how can this be ?by who ?when ? Did Mick do this?" She asked very scared "No, Mick didn't do it. " I answered " then who was it ? oh no Mara , it was Jerome. Wasn`t it ? " I began crying " it's ok "she said " please don't tell anyone Nina .Jerome already knows but don't tell no one else ." I begged " Mara they are going to notice " she said forming a belly with her hands .there was a knock on the door . "Supper is ready." Trudy said "ok well be right down "Nina responded. We went down stairs . when I sat my head was down." hey Mara is you alright?" Mick asked .I nodded and did a fake smile.


End file.
